Battle of the Mind
by CowgirlCosplayer14
Summary: Three months have passed since their vacation to the spirit world and they have yet to consummate their love. As soon as they returned from their vacation they decided that they would tell their friends that they were together. However, only one person was not too happy on the idea of the two girls being together and he would voice his opinion on this to Korra.
This is my first fic and I decided to jump in on the Korrasami train and write a fic! I got this idea one night after reading a fic on fanfiction and I wanted to put my own twist/experiences into the story. If you have any questions about that you can message me. I promise I don't bite. Also this will be multiple chapters but don't know how many or how long they will be. I do plan on doing some oneshots later on.

One other note before we dive right in, I like Mako first of all. But for this story he's not gonna be a nice guy.

Attempted Rape / Sexual Assault / PTSD

Three months have passed since their vacation to the spirit world and they have yet to consummate their love. As soon as they returned from their vacation they decided that they would tell their friends that they were together. However, only one person was not too happy on the idea of the two girls being together and he would voice his opinion on this to Korra.

Chapter 1

Present

 _"_ _You don't get to be happy while I'm miserable." His voice is harsh as it pierces her ears. He has her pushed down into the couch as he touches her under her tank, kneading her right breast painfully. "St-stop please! We thought you would be happy for us." She tried to reason with him, but it landed on deaf ears. "Tell me Korra, does it look like I'm happy for you both?" She feels his hand move as he bends fire in the hand that's on her breast. Very quickly she could feel the burning as is scars her, screaming in pain._

"NO!"

Korra wakes up gasping for breath. "Another nightmare…" She slowly sits up on the bed and lays her head in her hands, silently crying. She doesn't want to wake up the raven haired beauty that's sleeping peacefully beside her. That one night had changed her and was afraid if Asami saw her that she wouldn't want her anymore, not wanting to scare her off from the scars, Of course she had scars on her from past battles scattered all over her. She was proud of those scars, it marked her as a warrior, but these scars were different. They made her feel ugly, broken, and worthless. The physical scars and the sexual assault had given her mental scars as well. How can a beautiful girl, like Asami, want someone like her when she's been touched by someone other than her girlfriend. She was saving those first touches for _her_ ; saving her most precious gift for _her._ But no, it had been taken away by someone who she thought she could trust, instead he broke that trust and forced her to give them up.

Asami stirred and let out a sleepy groan. She turned her body over so she was now facing Korra. Opening her eyes to hopefully see her girlfriend's beautiful sleeping face, but instead saw that she was crying. Slowly she sat up and scooted close to her and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder gently. Korra flinched at the sudden touch, but relaxed as soon as she realized it was Asami touching her. Being careful to not scare the tanned girl, Asami gently pulled her into an embrace, Korra's sobs only became louder, "You deserve better Asami. Someone who isn't broken. Someone… untouched."

Asami pulled away from their embrace and tilted Korra's face up so she could look at her. Unfortunately for her, her eyes were closed tight trying to fight off the tears. "Korra, open your eyes." She commanded softly in a loving tone as she cupped her head in her palms. After blinking a few times to control the tears, she opened them. As Asami looked into Korra's eyes she could see the the sadness and hurt behind them. "What did you promise me in the spirit world? Remember? By the spirit pool?" The memory played in Korra's mind. Of course she couldn't forget that. If only she could go back to that blissful moment. "I-I said that… I would never leave you again."

"That's right. Now, do you think that after waiting for three years for your return, spending a month in the spirit world and telling you that I was in love with you, that I would just leave you? Just like that?" Asami could feel a tear escaping down her cheek. Korra answered back, "No, but you should. I'm no good f-" Before she could finish answering her, the raven haired girl had pulled her into a searing kiss. She hadn't been able to kiss Asami for the longest time and here she was kissing her now. She was so afraid that a simple kiss from her would remind her of _him,_ of what he did to her. But that never came. All she could feel was the soft, full lips of Asami Sato and all the love she was pouring into the kiss.

Asami pulled back and the two girls just starred at each other. "Listen to me very carefully. I. LOVE. YOU. I don't know what has you thinking that I don't want you, but put those thoughts to rest cause I will _always_ want you. I won't let that… That blood sucking leech ruin what we have together." She couldn't even say his name. There was so much anger and hate towards the fire-bender for what he did to her sweet girlfriend. "Because this right here, what we have, can get us through anything. And I will _never_ walk away or give up on you." This time Korra initiated a hug. This was the first time she gave out any type of physical contact. Asami welcomed the hug and pulled her tight against her. "I'm so sorry Asami. I don't know what to do any more. I feel like… I just want to be able to be with _you_. But my mind it's just-" She was cut off by a slender finger pressed against her lips. "It's alright, _we will_ get through this. Together. No matter what you need I'll be right here for you. Now, why don't we get some sleep?" Korra nodded.

The girls layed back down on their sides facing each other. "Asami? Can you… Can you hold me? Your touch helps keep the nightmares away." The tan girl confessed shyly. A soft smile grew on the pale girl's face. "Come here, love. I'll keep you safe from all your nightmares and give you nothing but good dreams." She pulled Korra into her and shifted themselves to where Asami was laying on her back and Korra was nestled into her side, her head laying on her shoulder. She listened to the sound of the engineer's heartbeat and after a few minutes passed their breathing began to slow and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
